There is a class of munitions which are dispensed from over-flying aircraft and saved from force of impact with the ground by individual parachutes which open after the munition is safely clear of the aircraft. The munitions are finally armed upon impact, but for safety it is desirable to disable the arming circuit until the munition is free from the aircraft, and an arm enable function is performed when the parachute opens and retards the fall of the munition for an interval of considerable duration.